Deadly Reaction
by Yarbad
Summary: A serial killer plan at play a boy on the borderline of disaster the world hanging in the balance of there dangerous game of cat and mouse follow our Anti hero as he dives in head first into a world prone to blood and fighting following the path of a serial killer to chase after a psychopath. Harem for fun but no Auto love meaning they don't just fall in love. M for alot of things.
1. Chapter 1

I fix most the errors in the paragraphs I wrote hope this better guest.

Chapter 1

He fires forward the man shooting the gun he chuckles to himself looking into the mans eyes, "did you hit me" he asked as blood shot out of the mans neck. He lifts his hand in the air laughing out loud "amazing your wonderful I thought you were full of blood when I plucked you from the street, but still you went all out for me didn't you detective". He puts his hand to his ear "there coming you call them before I caught up" he ask chuckling, "fine I'll kill them too".

The four cops rush into the alley hitting the center that was a large square that connected to many alleyways. A small laugh "well well well" a sound came from one of the exit two eyes in the dark a grin on there face, "looks like we have a few mice in the lions den" two cops turn seeing there exit cut off by another figure tossing a knife into the air and catching it. Another laugh "maybe you'd like to leave" one of the two look over seeing one crouching down in another one, "or maybe you came here to die" the last one says they chuckle. "**It won't matter because you'll be dead soon enough**" the four of them say in sync. One of the cops scream the three look back a knife was stuck in the cops chest making him fall back the four fire from the alley ways knifes in hand all grinning ready for the kill, the three remaining cops lift there guns firing two of them are shot down but the other two get close cutting apart the cops the screams were pushed down by the laughter coming from the two.

A bit away a boy sits with his parents in a car eyes close as they drive back home from a family visit. Sighing the father looks at the mother "should we wake him" the father ask the mother smiles shaking her head, "let him rest its the weekend" the dad chuckles "fine, seems like all that kid does is sleep" he says laughing a bit resentful for his comment as well. The car stops as it gets towards a red light a police car comes firing by, crashing into a lamp post as it spins out of control "holy shit" the father says loudly. The mother looks at the father, "should we see if he's ok" the mother ask he nods the two getting out of the car "lock the door so no one can get in " the mother says he nods hitting the locks on the doors. They get to the car opening the door to the police car after knocking a few times a body slumps out a knife still in there chest, the mother screams falling back the father growls kneeling down "who did this" he ask quietly "you like my work" the father looks up someone sitting on the lamp post. "I think I manage to get him good to fake death so he can escape" another person on top of the car. "Well that didn't sit well with my stomach " another one says appearing next to the mom grabbing her and holding a knife to her throat, "what do you think we play a game for a bit " another one says as the father try's charging the one holding the knife to his wife's throat. But he feels something sharp pricking into his back "I wouldn't you'd be breaking the rules then I'd have to kill both of you.

The father growls but calms down standing there "good why don't you tell me something about yourself, because the cops will be here soon I'd like to know as much about you as possible before I hunt you and your family down" he says the one on the roof of the car hoops off, the one laying on the lamp post slides down walking forward three more come out of the alleyway. The father growls "you leave my family out of this you sadistic" the father stops speaking three knifes in his gut. "Well there goes all three of your lives, life's a bitch when you don't play your cards right what do you think" he kicks the father in the face making him fall to the ground the mother crying turning away."Bastard if your gonna kill us do it now there's no reason to keep going is there" the father says spiting at the boy who moves his blood covered knife in the way dropping the knife, "your right I'll kill you now and then" he says grinning "I'll use them as the fall guy" he says pointing to the car. The father eyes goes wide "how did you?" The boy chuckles "I was guessing thanks for telling me" he says snapping his fingers "kill them we got evidence to plant" the others grin lifting there knifes and turning there attention to the two who look towards the car closing there eye's wishing there son luck.

The boy opens his eyes looking around he was laying on the ground something clutch in his hand "on your awake" that makes things alot more simple" he says chuckling, the boy shakes his head sitting up "you sleep well " he ask the boy nods looking at the boy who was covered in killer grins as the boy screams crawling back "what this could be anything right" the killer says standing up "looks like there here" he says a light shinning "and it looks like this is my chance I'll see you around kid lets play a game for now " he says throwing the boy a card with a cat on it, showing his that was a mouse "there double sided cards have fun killer" he says laughing hysterically as he seems to vanish in thin air in the alleyway. "We got a call from one of our cars telling us they'd been attack and that civilians where stuck in the middle of it " the cop explains to his partner as they step out of the car, looking at the boy with the bloody knife who was still screaming the two lift there guns walking forward "freeze this is the police" the boy turns towards them waving the knife "no wait someone just" the two walk forward the younger cops covers his mouth turning around. The older one walks forward saying his miranda rights as he steps forward "please I didn't do it someone was just here with a whole bunch of people, who look exactly like him and then they went into a hallway and there was a flash of light and he was gone.

After his little statement was written down he was cuffed and put in the car "this is crazy " the younger cop said "yeah it is" the older one says with a sigh, pulling out a cigaret and lighting it he gestured to the pack the young officer shakes his head the older one shrugs putting away the pack. When they arrived in the station brining the kid in he was screaming the entire time trying to run from them tell them that the other kid did it, they finally got him into a holding cell with a few others who were either sleeping or staring at the ground the kid grab his head shaking it "no this isn't happening this isn't happening, I didn't do anything I woke up and they were" the kid covers his mouth avoiding puking the entire ride here he was doing that. One of the others in the cell sit down next to him smiling "what you get stuck in here for" he ask "I got caught robbing a store, after I slip on some water on the floor I woke up here" he says laughing. The boy lowers his head the man noticed the blood on his shirt "did you have the same situation" he ask confused and worried sliding a bit away "did you get pressured into you know pulling the" the boy screams "hell no, I didn't do anything I woke up and people where dead" he says the man fires a bit back "you kill them" he yells "no I never said that ,I woke up I'm being framed by some random" the boy stops talking his eyes seeing the mans grin the man runs over to the front of the cell "get me out of here this guy's a murder he's crazy" he yells the boy stands up "why are you" he stops seeing the mans face finally "your from the" the boy grins showing the card with the mouse on it flipping it over to the cat side as the officers walk over. "Well put you in the other cell if that'll stop you from screaming" he says the boy nods walking out looking at the still dazed boy sitting there everyone in the cell look at him moving a bit away.

"I swear it dammit I didn't kill them there was another person with five other people they walk in the alley way and then vanish" the judge was rubbing his head sighing, "and what did theses five other people look like" he ask "exactly like the other guy" he says "your not making this easy on you son if you tell us the truth we can" the boy stands up "I didn't do anything they did why doesn't anyone believe me" he lowers his head shaking it. "We'd like to go with insanity charges" the boy freezes "what I'm not insane there were five of them and that light "do not raise your voice in my court son you don't understand what situation your in" the lawyer against him stands up, " three people where found dead and the only person who was there was you no trace of anyone else, and only a bit away from there four others where found dead in an alleyway foot prints matching yours leading in that direction" everyone looks at him "dammit I didn't do it they planted evidence I was asleep in the car!" The man sighs looking the boy in the eyes "the car was still locked, and the keys didn't have any finger prints but your fathers on them" the lawyer said "alright court well be put back in session after they decide" the judge says standing up "and I expect you to be quiet till we come back" he says.

Holding his head crying this isn't happening this can't be happening he screams inside, after an hour or so of waiting they come back sitting down they went with the insanity judgement he stands up walking forward "I didn't do anything I'm not insane" "its already been decided, they're waiting outside to come get you" the boy shakes his head "no dammit I didn't do anything I just " someone stands up slamming there hands down. The boy looks over "my husbands dead because of you I wish they kill you" the woman yells he looks around the room everyone was giving him death glares. The men walk forward grabbing the boy as he tried to run dragging him off he's put in the back of a van he slams on the back screaming "let me out" they ignore him starting the van up and driving, he slumps down against the wall curling up "dammit " a flash inside his head "lets play a game for now" he looks at the card the side he had was a cat and on the other side was he lowers his head "what the hell is this" he says the cats head was gone on the other side.

"They didn't try convincing me I didn't do it but focus most of my time here telling me I did, I didn't stay in rooms with the other's I was kept secluded as they talk to me I slept in the dark in a small room looking at the card I start laughing though figuring out what the cards meaning is, I can't not be the cat I have to keep chasing if I don't its a game over isn't it ? He's been killing my family why i've been in here meaning I've probably hit it, my entire family except a distant uncle who travels is all but dead he'll come for me soon enough. I've stop trying anymore its been three months now and they've broken my resolve I only nod when they tell me I killed them but I still believe inside that he did it, but its a blur who he is now all these pushed in memories clogging up the other's. The boy hits the wall crying "I've murder so many people it isn't right for me to live is it ? No that isn't right is it" he says standing up slamming his fist against "I have to get out kill him for destroying him destroying me" he lowers his head then starts laughing "I'll break out I'll do it" he says grinning.

Every week after that he fought with them when they came in he almost got out some times but they always hit him with one of those sedatives, he be out this went on for awhile till the doctor suggested shock therapy he was strapped to a chair every morning like an alarm clock for the others and shocked till he wouldn't speak anymore when it started, he gave death threats even broke the binding once but they took risks pulling up the power causing him to black out every so often. They tried alot of things along with containing him in a box full of water for relaxing reasons but some of the guards who had to deal with his annoying antics and attacks decided on pay back. They continued to pump in water adding in something special for the boy, when the boy was released his hair had gone from black to white and his eyes were glazed over they put somethings they found in the back funny what a few random chemicals would do. The boy sits in the straight jacket glaring at the eye hole its been another few months his sixteenth birthday today the person who next to his room ask if he can have some time with the others talk see if he can get better. When the guard opens the door though after they agree the boy fires out slamming his head into one of the guards they hit the wall getting smack by something of one of the trays over the head. The boy turns seeing one of the guards with a sedative he kicks it out of his hand firing forward he jumps on the guy biting into his shoulder . After that failed escape he wasn't allowed free time anymore, nor did anyone suggest it they put a mask on him as well they unzipped the front of it to feed him and zipped it back up as well so he couldn't do anything or say anything. The boy remembers why he did it to the guards he remembers them they'd gone into one of his neighbors room and terrible things to her from what he could here being a killer had its perks there he attack people without mercy.

**_Two years later_**

The boy thrown into the cell the chains still binding his entire body. The boy stands up looking at the ground the boy grins his eyes seem to be staring at something on the ground, the boy leans down looking at the small plant sprouting from the ground "you don't think I'm crazy right" he ask the plant he laughs "right I saw that thing with my own two eyes no way it wasn't real" he chuckles slamming against the wall."You here me I didn't kill them" he screams the guards ignore him going back to there game of cards. The boy slides to the ground "what do I do those flashes that wasn't right" he says shaking his head "if I may be of aid " he looks over seeing a woman in green sitting next to him the plant on her head, she smiles at him he jumps back screaming she stands up walking towards him. "Settle down I'm here to prove you right" he stops screaming "you want prof you didn't kill them right?" The boy stares at the woman for a moment then he nod's "we've been watching you since the beginning. I'd ask you to take this as a gift from us to return the power they took" she shows a seed in her hand "what do you want me to do with it" he ask. She walks forward pulling her arm back firing it forward he gags looking down she fired her hand into his chest "as your heart beats this grows along with the power I bestowed upon you remember this" she says "now open the door we will guide you to where you need to go, you have the eyes to see the marking we leave follow them and then well send you there the portal in this wretched place" he nods standing up the mask still on his face you can fell is grin though.

A sigh from inside the room then a little chuckle not heard by the guards the guards out side were still play cards as the metal door shoot from in front of them flying through the window they look a large mass of vines had smashed through the door, firing back into the cell the boy walks our the chains covering his body still along with the straight jacket four large vines stuck out from his back firing at the guards smashing into them. He runs forward the chain at his feet broken he manages to run. An alarm rings a moment after "we got a break out they are told to be dangerous be on alert " the speakers said. A growl from the boy "I forgot to break the cameras" he says "freeze" a guard says the boy looks over grinning he fires forward "your the one who let them put me in this place" he says the vines grab him, another one appearing from the boys back smacking the man "what the fuck is this" the man growls the vines grow thorns "there not strong yet but they'll hurt" he said the one lifting up and slamming into the man legs wrapping around him. "I'll carry you around" the boy says walking forward the guard behind him trying to get out. The guards come around with guns shooting at the boy the vines expand blocking the bullets, thorns fire from the vines into the guards making them fall back "looks like as I use them they become stronger wonder if this is what she meant" he says. One of the gates were lowering two of the vines fire at the gate holding it up he chuckles "I'll kill everyone here while I'm at it " he says.

Most the guards lied on the ground hurt badly but none where dead "I'm a killer but I don't think any of you are worth it" he says looking, there was an actual portal the same light "if you go here you'll find what your looking for" she says appearing from a wall. "Why are you helping me " he ask walking forward "because you've seen the world in its true color there's no actual justice, and the people who enforce this fake justice either don't know or are corrupt and hurt the innocent" she says he chuckles. "I care" she shakes her head "your not a killer " he starts laughing "whatever I'm going through here for the kills and the thrills" he says walking forward she stares at him as he walks through sighing, "he was still unhappy about his words so its fine" she says vanishing. He lands looking around "this is the place " he says looking its an island "so your here then" he says walking forward. the people standing around waiting for the fight to end are greeted with door flying of there hinges the boy walks through grinning to himself he looks around, "where's the mouse" he yells out no one moves except for someone standing next to the old man in a cloak.

He turns his attention to him "three years long enough of a wait for you this game of ours is " he stops as the cloak person vanished, "and who are you" the boy turns his attention to the man sitting on the throne he takes a few steps forward "I'm a killer, now let me have my victim and I'll leave" the man only smiles "if you want your victim go through the tournament and face them. He looks around seeing all the people staring at him "fine then let me enter this tournament, I want him now" he growls the man smiles again "you'll get nothing like that how about you fight your way through like I said and then you'll have your fight" The boy growls under his breath "I've sat in a asylum for three years waiting for this bring the first one on already". The man nods "Johnny cage you've already beaten two do you think you can take this boy" Johnny steps forward "sure but I'm not killing him" he looks at the kid "no hard feeling kids, and awesome affects with the vines" the boy looks at them they fire into his back "you don't have a killing intent, like the other's here " he says crouching down one leg a bit forward as if he was going to pounce on prey but without arms "I'll fight him then.

**Round 1 fight**

Johnny fires forward firing a punch at the kid who pivots swing his leg upwards kicking Johnny back he charges forward but gets hit by a weird blast of green by Johnny sending him flying back he slams into the ground standing up slowly he shakes his head focusing a tree fires from the ground launching Johnny into the air the tree fires back into the ground the boy fires forward doing a round house on Johnny but he catches it swing him around then throwing him. The boy stands up quickly but Johnny manage to get up close with a kick sliding down and punching him hard down low the boy falls to a knees if his hands were free he probably be holding them right now but it look like he was just kneeling there johnny takes the chance sending the kid an uppercut making him flip backwards he's daze standing up but falls back down.

**Winner Johnny Cage Round 2 Fight!**

He stands up firing forward johnny shoots another green blast at him but the boy spins around using the momentum to kick johnny hard in the side before he recovers the boy runs forward jumping into the air landing on Johnny shoulders he jumps of causing johnny to hit the ground hard he fires towards the floor foot aiming at the head johnny rolls out of the way kicking low while he had one leg on the ground making the boy trip and fall he hits hard the boy groans standing up barley managing to doge Johnny's punch the boy kicks johnny hard then head buts jumping back two vines shoot out towards johnny wrapping themselves around him making them into a sling shoot firing the boy forward who flips forward sending his kick right over Johnny's head who hits the ground hard the boy rolls backwards standing up the vines firing back into his back Johnny stands up walking forward then falling to his knee's.

**Round 3 Fight.**

Johnny fires forward with a kick that highlights his body with a green aura kicking the boy it be easy to catch the kick but the boy gets hit in the stomach hard flying backwards he spits out blood shaking his head Johnny grabs him punching twice in the face then the crouch going around and kicking him he rolls towards the ground looking up he sees a green ball of energy he rolls back managing to doge it looking up he slides back after getting hit by the green ball coming right at him he growls four vines shoot out making a wall thousands of thorns appear on them firing at Johnny who blocks them being pushed back by them the boy kneels down the vines stabbing into the ground they shoot up from the ground right under Johnny lifting him in the air and slamming him into the ground the vines shoot back into the boys back and he stands up running forward. Johnny sees him coming firing a ball of energy at him the boy slides under focusing a bush shoots from the ground pushing the boy up letting him kick johnny hard in the face with both his legs doing a flip and landing in the bush Johnny hits the ground shaking his head.

**Winner**

The boy walks forward grinning under the mask the vine shoots from his back lifting johnny from the ground three more vines appearing pulling back as if it was going to fire through Johnny "wait what are you doing" he says as the vines fire forward a flash in the boy's head causes him to stop he shakes his head sighing a bush appears under Johnny the boy drops him on it. The boy turns towards the old man glaring at him "now let me fight him " he growls the man shakes his hand "fight your way up one fight only brings you so far" the man says. The boy growls again walking forward "I could rip this place apart instead if that is what you'd like me to do" he says the old man stares at him as vines shoot from his back again "play with fire boy and you'll be burnt by it yourself" he says the boy growls the vines shooting back inside "fine then am I fighting again or what" he ask looking at the people around him "I think thats enough for today well start again tomorrow and well have a room prepared for you mr." he looks at the boy waiting an answer he sighs staring at the man "its in here somewhere give me a second alright" firing through his thoughts going through the one's they place and the ones he did he manage to find some actual normal memories.

He looks up at the man "Agamemnon Ajax Ale " he says "seeing as no one calls me that Aaron's fine" he says walking away from the man "you go prepare Aaron's room" he says to one of the guards "now then old man why don't you tell me your name" he says as he walks "Shang Tsung " he says Aaron nods "good I'll be able to laugh it out loud when I rip your throat out for wasting my time with your dumb ass game" he freezes remembering the card he smiles from under his mask "although I have no room to talk do I" he say walking the rest of the way off "excuse me" Aaron looks over seeing two men standing there "did you want something" he asked them "that was an impressive fight earth realm needs warriors to fight for them" Aaron stares at them with blankness in his eyes the glazed over look of his eyes didn't help "right earth realm I'm here to kill someone and leave is there an actual reason for you talking to me now" he nods "my name is Raiden and this is Liu kang " the man bows again he just stares at them "Raiden Lui Kang this should make sense really quickly" he says the vines shooting from his back "your going to attack us" Lui Kang ask he shrugs "I'm tired and want to hear what you have to say so hurry up" he says "do you know what this Tournament is for" Raiden ask Aaron shakes his head "this decides the fate of earth realm " Aaron nods "and you guy's are warriors right protecting it you already said that and you said they need people like me" he says laughing out loud "man if you could see my face right now.

The two stare at him with confusion "look if there really people who needed me they'd check the asylum I was stuck in not a tournament for fighters" he says "but " he says "if I find out it'll help me kill the person I'm trying to kill then I'll join you but till then I'll " he shrugs "you guy's seem alright so I'll help but remember this" he says walking past them "I'm a psychopathic killer who broke out from a mental asylum you've ask for some insane help" he says grinning through his mask and turning around. He sighs looking around he sees the guy from before his name was Johnny Cage right maybe I should tell him sorry or something he had no intention of hurting me it was for fun to him weird Aaron thinks taking another couple steps forward then stopping why's he about to fight that girl he says inwardly fuck saying sorry then he fires forward hopping onto Johnny's back and hopping over getting in the way. "What are you two doing" he ask them the two stare at him for a moment "your the kid who just mop the floor with this guy right" the girl ask he nods "I came here to say sorry actually" she pats him on the back "no you did good someone needed to smack his ego down" Johnny looks a bit offended "fine you try fighting him see how it goes" he says "I don't have time for this but if it gets you to stop following me" she gets ready to fight Aaron stares at her "me or him" he ask looking at Johnny who had backed sighs turning toward her getting into his stance again ready to attack "fine then I'm tired but I've got time " he says with a small grin hidden behind the mask.

**Round 1 fight**

She fires something from a gauntlet at him he moves to the left a bit almost falling off shaking his head he fixes himself firing forward she sends a kick his way he jumps kicking her into the air she fly's back sliding against the ground one of the vines shoot out grabbing her foot pulling her towards him she shoots the beam from her gauntlet again getting up and kicking him several times in the gut she lands aiming it at him she fires making him go flying he almost hits Johnny who hops back a bit "watch it I'm standing here" he yells. Aaron stands up glaring at her he fires forward looking down she looks seeing something fire from the bridge grabbing her and throwing her at him he jumps in the air kicking with both fee into her stomach making her hit the ground hard he lands looking she had shoot one of the vines he looks down she's there already sending an uppercut his way making him fly she jumps up grabbing she punches him flipping in the air with him then kicking him to the ground he hits hard with his head and falls a bit back. She almost hits the ground when a vine pops out pushing her head hard to the ground the two lay there for a moment without getting up.

**Tie Final Round Fight**

She's the first one up a few seconds ahead of him she runs forward as he gets up kicking him hard across the head he almost goes over the edge barley catching himself he dunks under her neck kick swinging his leg and tripping her he jumps up landing on her gut she blocks it with one of her hands but it still has the force pushing her hand down a bit she winch in pain pushing him off he straightens himself out trying to fall off the edge again she goes to fire again but he fires forward before she gets the chance ramming her to the ground the vines fire out of the ground wrapping themselves around here holding her down he lifts his foot firing it toward her stopping before it hit her in the face.

**Winner Aaron**

The vines release her he sighs " I almost did it again" he said sighing 'would have been hard to get brains off my shoes with no hands " he says under his breath a vines comes out of his back "there are you" he turned around by someone who grins at him throwing him over the edge Aaron looks johnny manage to grab the bridge "fucking arms" he says flipping himself to aim at the bridge the vines fire from his back connecting to the bridge the two flip up at the same time landing a bit away from each other but on each side of the guy. Johnny looks at Aaron "a bit of privacy get her out of here" he says johnny nods picking her up and running "a hero huh" he says pulling out knifes a chuckle leaves the boy's mouth "right a hero come on then " he says running forward the vines shooting from his back.

**_Hey there thanks for reading and if you have any suggestion or just want to say something about it in general PM or review I'll fix it anyway I can thank you. Also for anyone who enjoys them its a harem just for the hell of it yeah seems really serious right but it still the beginning you can't just push girls on a guy you got to build up those emotions love doesn't just happen out of nowhere yeah there's always that one guy or girl who a love at first sigh and then there's people who like someone at the beginning but still they don't throw themselves at that person sorry if that was a rant I just didn't want to do it this might fall of the track of the original story with more characters surviving or might fall of since there's a story already inside this one well sorry about writing so much tell me what you think so far and I'll let you guy's pick who'll be in the thing I might add someone who looks good with them alright now goodbye._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your interested in the fight then" the man ask the person in the cloak who only grinned "of course I am when I first look at him I was interested " they say chuckling "what do you plan on doing with him" the man ask "nothing yet stay out of sight as well don't need anyone knowing I brought a play thing along" the man nods vanishing the person in the cloaks hops down a bit watching the two go at it Aaron the boy who had burst into the tournament without notice and is now attacking another member of the tournament after two fights he's interesting to say the least and with no arms and with only one eye hole on that mask of his you'd think he lost they were close but they didn't feel right to this cloak figure who only sits peacefully watching the two go at it.

**Kano Wins Final Round Fight**

Aaron growls "you cheap shot " he says looking at the blood dripping from his leg the man only smiles firing forward in a spinning ball Aaron dunks under jumping up and kicking the man making slam into the ground Aaron charges forward the vines in his back shooting out Kano eye shots out a red beam cutting away the vines before they get close Aaron keeps coming ramming him "you did that already" Aaron says "your pretty good kid" he says "should have known throwing you off wouldn't have worked" he said "actually you would have done it if I didn't have these" he said the vines shooting from his back again "so they grow back your like a weed then" he says walking forward Aaron grins under his mask "right a weed I'm like a tree with many roots I don't fall over easy" he launches forward with a kick Kano blocks it upper cutting him sending him flying he flips in the air blocking his eye with the vines there ripped apart but he grows the back quickly. Kano fires at him flipping through the air as a ball again hitting Aaron who stumbles towards the edge his vines shoot for the bridge Kano runs over "even if you don't cut all the roots you can still cut it down. Kano cuts the vines making Aaron fly towards the ground.

**Kano wins**

Kano smiles walking off, Aaron aims himself at one of the walls firing one of the vines he slams against the wall he pants sighing with relief the vine shoots him up another one shooting from his back onto the bridge he sighs with relief looking around. He sighs walking off in the direction Johnny and the woman went he sees Johnny looking around with a pretty big bump on his head he spots Aaron who was about to walk away "Aaron hey" he yells Aaron sighs turning around "yes Johnny" he asked "do you know where Sonya went" Aaron stares at him "the blond" he says Aaron nods "you mean the one you were watching no clue I was looking for my room so" he takes a step to leave "wait your not gonna help" Johnny says Aaron sighs "tired don't care if you don't be quiet" Johnny walks forward "look I know your being a sore loser" Aaron glares at him "what" he ask "you know we were both going after her? Aaron stares at him not saying anything "right you think you beat me in anything " he ask "well style looks and fame yeah but not the time to brag we got to find her" Aaron growls "I'll find her myself before you even have the chance "oh you making this into a race I like your style kid I'll take left you go to the right. He looks back seeing Aaron who's already down the path Johnny smiles running down his path.

POV:Aaron

Annoying asshole no way I'm losing I shake my head dammit this is stupid I'm tired I could still go back if I don't run into I stop looking over seeing Raiden I think it was and Sonya along with Shang Tsung and some of those guards "you will not fight him" Raiden says I growl running forward swinging a kick at Raiden who teleports somehow I roll looking at her "stay behind me don't knock me out like you did to Johnny" she looks at me with a smile "I wouldn't or rather couldn't " she says he nods the vines shooting from his back Raiden sighs "I accept your challenge" he says lifting his hand ready to fight me I sigh taking a few steps forward I'm running low here I don't got much energy left.

POV:?

**Round 1 Fight.**

Raiden shoots lightning at Aaron who rolls to the left the vines firing at him Raiden teleports behind him upper cutting him Aaron stagers back a bit growling "lets try this " he says the vines fire into the ground shooting up Raiden jumps landing a bit away from them Aaron smiles Raiden looks back the vines already grab him though thorns appearing on them Raiden yells out in pain his eyes glowing more blow then normal lightning destroys the vines as he's landing Aaron slides under kicking up "Johnny taught me that one" he says Raiden winches in pain shaking it of he sends a kick at Aaron who takes it head on with a head butt sliding back a bit from how strong Raiden's kick was he jumps onto his shoulder before he can do anything jumping of the fines fire from his back spinning together to make a type of drill pushing into Raiden how gets pushed into the ground. Raiden stands up looking at Aaron "cover your eyes" he says to the two Aaron looks at him "do it" Sonya walks forward covering his and her eyes a flash of blue light shines from raiden Sonya drags him away looking at one of the cells "think you can open it" she ask him lifting her arm ready to fire "no it's all yours" she nods firing at it "come on Jax were getting you out of here.

**Fight End**

POV:Aaron

I sigh looking at Sonya and Jax who are talking about something a bit ahead of me I yawn "wonder if my bed's big" I say quietly the two stop for some reason Sonya walking a bit away "hey" I look over "yeah" I ask Jax who sitting on the ground "thanks for helping her back there" he says I stare at him "not much for words then I see" he says laughing "I really didn't want to help" I say he looks at me laughing "well why did you" he ask "I won that's all you need to know" I say he nods "alright I guess you did Jax" he extends his hand I stare at it I lift my foot "oh your hands there" I nod "sorry about that didn't notice " I shrug "what's with the mask though " he ask I shrug "I feel comfortable wearing it and the fact I'm basically stuck in it. Sonya walks over before Jax can say anything "their on there way" she says Jax nods she looks at me "if you want a lift off this island this is your chance I'm coming back though there's something I got to take care off" I shrug "so am I there's someone I have to pay back" she nods "if you need help I got your back" she extends her hand I feel a bit annoyed by this now. She stands there for a moment then realizes that "right your hands do you not have" I shake my head "there in here I'm in a straight Jacket don't really have the option to take it off and these vines aren't the most safe tools.

Aaron freezes kicking Sonya and jax back "why you do " a fan goes flying by Aaron sticking into the ground "normally I wouldn't do such a thing but" she looks at the vines she severed from Aaron "it seems to have disarmed you" Aaron growls a vine shooting from his back grabbing the fan and tossing it back "the arm things getting kind of old" he says the two stare at him for a moment "oh your arms " the two bow "sorry for the" they stop "wait you three are not allow to leave the island. Sonya walks forward "I don't have time for this " Aaron walks forward "I don't got much left in me but I got a bit " he says she nods looking at the two.

POV:?

**Round 1 Fight.**

Sonya runs at the one in blue while Aaron charges the one in green who pulls out a staff smacking Aaron in the side he shakes it off head butting she lifts the staff blocking making him stumble back shaking his head she runs forward kicking him hard then swinging the staff he growls a tree shoots from the ground making her fly back the vines shoot by the tree grabbing her flinging her back at the tree making her go through it rolling Sonya sends a kick at the one in blue making her stumble into Aaron who kicks her back over to Sonya who hits her with a uppercut making her hit the ground hard. The two get up fast swapping the blue one going for Aaron now and the green one at Sonya the blue one throws a fan the vines block but three of them get cut they begin growing back before they could she punches him hard across the face making his face fire to the right she sends another one making him go to the left she smacks him with one of the fans sending him into the air he hits hard groaning. She turns around getting knock over by the girl sonya had been fighting.

**WInner Sonya and Aaron Round 2 Fight.**

Sonya helps Aaron up who shakes his head fixing himself he growls "can you keep hem in one spot " he ask her as they get up "why" she ask "can you" he ask again she nods "yeah just tell me where" he nods at them "there's fine just keep them close together. Sonya runs forward kicking the green one back who rolls a bit away the blue one swings her fans at her Sonya doges punching her hard in the gut then shooting her with her gauntlet making her go a bit back. Aaron growls biting his lip hearing another thing of flesh rip he almost screams shaking his head he can handle this he'll rip anyone apart who gets in his way. "Sonya" she jumps back the two look at her for a moment hearing a rumbling coming from the ground jumping up they hear a laugh looking vines fire out all from his body forming into a large mass looking like a green serpent it fires at them slamming into them and making them fly back the vines spread out firing at them but they stop half way wilting falling apart. He gags falling to his knees panting the vines patch up the straight jacket only the four holes in the back remain.

**Winner Sonya and Aaron.**

POV:Aaron

"Look our rides here" Sonya says waving at it I look over seeing it first the fireball firing at the chopper I try to shoot my vines out but I feel something different gush out instead I look seeing blood on the ground my vision going blurry I hear Sonya yell no seeing the two who had come out "fuck" I growl slumping to the ground. "So since he was passed out I think that means I won" my eyes shoot open I shoot up looking around Kano Shang Tsung where are they what happen. I look over seeing five people standing there "your awake good to see you didn't die from blood loss even Raiden's shit didn't work on you" Jax said I stand up looking around "you see how they act now this is why we need to fight against them" I again stare at him "I again will join you if I find out what side there on till then I'l help you if it suits what I need to do seeing as I exceeded the helpful meter today mine telling me where my **fucking**! Room is please and thank you. Everyone stares at him "right you did say that sorry for pushing you can I ask you this though" he says "fine" I say "will you kill anyone protecting earthrealm" I look at him if he could see my grin he'd get my answer "I'm a serial killer who's been stuck in a hole for far to long I don't know who I'll kill but someone's gonna die from these hands we should hopes its only the target huh.

They point me towards my room guess Shang Tsung told them it I walk all the way to my room stopping a bald man was standing in front of my door "do you want something" I ask he nods "my name is" I shake my head "look I'm tired tell me what you want tell me your name tomorrow" he nods "we want you to help us" I stare at him "with" I ask "Shao Kahn need's warriors like you to fight for him to take over earthrealm" I nod "so your the other side then " I say he nods "like I told those guy's I find out what sides he's on then I'll think about it till then I'll help you if it suits me other wise" I shrug he sighs "then make sure to kill as many earth realm warriors as you can" I shrug "was told not to do that but whatever you say tattoos " I say opening the door with my feet and slamming it on his face. I hop on the bed closing my eyes every thing seems to become quiet I hear buzzing everywhere around me I open my eyes the rooms dark now is it that late out. A chuckle I stand up looking a girl standing there looking at the vine that I manage to summon "you don't remember me funny" she says touching the vine it begins to wilt dying I freeze "your the one who destroyed my vines back there" I growl . She begins laughing "don't blame me for that you push your body over your limit meaning you crippled yourself taking out those many at once risky flashy and almost cost you your life. I stand up walking towards her "who are you then" she smiles "you already know about me I've been inside you you've read about me in books. She lifts her hands in the air a black fog coming out swarms of bugs and rats fall out "my favorite was the black death they had know idea what hit them blaming god saying he betrayed them.

I shake my head "your disease " she nods "bingo but it's Plague" she says extending her hand "I wouldn't touch you if my hands were free" she smiles "awe come on you've been sick before I already know where to go to hurt you the most what to do to destroy you from the inside" she says I growl "oh scary your power can't do anything nature got to you first I came here to give you a different gift" she says walking forward unzipping my mask she licks her lips "to bad you where this thing all the time" she says leaning forward I go to move but she's to fast she kiss me deeply I feel my body become weak fast like a burning sensation through my entire body I feel something fire into me my eyes go wide as she releases me I fall to the ground throwing up I look the pukes black "what did you do" I growl there's some of the black fluid on her face she licks it smiling "just a gift from me to you" I feel something pull me down the puke became huge pulling me down "shit no dammit" I look at her she waves blowing a kiss as I fire into the darkness.

I shoot up panting looking around, I shake my head sanding up I look at the ground a snake is wrapping around my leg I stand there looking at it waiting it sinks into my skin turning into black fluid from before I sigh looks like that wasn't a dream after all I walk over to the door opening it with my feet. I follow everyone else feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn around "Johnny" I ask confused "hey wanna check out the match together" he ask I sigh "you won't stop unless I do so lets go" he nods smacking me on the back "alright then lets go. I follow looking around no one's around so I guess its alright "the match started actually awhile ago one of the guards against this fire dude. I stare at him fire dude what the fuck I growl that might prove to be a problem I don't know how to control what plague gave me and my vines and plants can't go up against flames I look seeing the two fight one was a man with a large hat that seem to simmer from the edges.

The two fought for awhile I stood there scanning the area trying to get a good feel of the place I look seeing someone in a cloak standing on the roof with a grin on there face someone stood a bit away I couldn't see them as well but they were there that's for sure. I start walking around stopping as the man with the hat is kicked at me "Scorpion wins" Shang Tsung says I "your next challenger will be them" he says snapping his finger the cloak figure flips of the roof landing they grin a shimmer coming from under there cloak it has to be him. "The battle will begin later for the time being relax " he says before standing up and walking off I growl no way in hell is this hot head getting my kill I see that Scorpion guy talking to Raiden I hear something about Sub Zero someone or something don't know yet but it seems important to him. "Aaron" I turn seeing jax and Sonya standing there "did you two need something" I ask "I don't feel like we thank you" I shake my head "I remember being thanked and then offered a hand shake that didn't really help with anything. She nods Jax takes a step forward "so what do you think about that cloak guy" he ask I tense up"I'll take care of them even if I have to die don't worry about them" I say I catch them glancing at me grinning bastard he's taunting me I'd rather not slaughter everyone around I don't think I could manage here these guy's are monster's in there own name even for a serial killer.

I take a few steps towards the cloak figure before I get close something fly's by my face I look down seeing a large blade had hit the ground I look over seeing a man with blade arms he glares at me was he the one next to this bastard "A challenge " I look over seeing the old bastard looking with a smile "yes my blades will taste his blood" I growl walking forward "try me you over sized kitchen set " I growl at him two blades fire from his arms he runs forward swinging at me.

POV:?

**Round 1 Fight**

Aaron swings a kick at the bladed man who blocks with his blade Aaron stops half way pulling back and kicking low tripping the ma who stands up quick swinging his blades at Aaron again who pivots left ramming into him making him go rolling the vines shoot from Aaron's back but they don't get far being cut apart by the mans blades he charges forward slicing Aaron moves back not seeing the mans knee as it hits him hard in the gut he gags bending down as if to hold it the man brings his elbow down on the back of Aarons head sending him towards the ground a cracks heard Aaron rolls back his mask is cracked on one side. Aaron runs forward the man lifts his blades ready to attack but the ground begins to rumble he looks at the ground a tree fires from it launching him into the air Aaron jumps up kicking him hard across the head sending him flying Aaron lands on he tree that sucks back into the ground he looks at the man from before walking towards him he. Aaron falls forward blood firing from his back the mans arm lifted in the air his blade covered with blood.

**Winner The Tarkatan Round 2 Fight.**

Aaron growls standing up trying to summon one of the vines but nothing happens other than blood gushing from the holes in his back he falls forward the Tarkatan's blade draw as he walks forward towards Aaron who growls standing up the blades retract as the Tarkatan uppercuts Aaron making him fly back another crack he shakes his head standing up. Aaron feels something coming lose his hands fall to his side and the jacket falls off Aaron moves one of his arms up then the other grinning to himself he tuns towards the Tarkatan who fires forward blades aimed at him ready to hit him with both Aaron fires his hands in the same direction as the blade they fire through his hands. the Tarkatan stares at him confused "now you can't move" he says head butting him over and over again till his mask was covered in blood and the cracks on it had grown the metal on the mask must have been getting old to almost break to this Aaron thought slamming his head once again into the Tarkatan who blades retract and he falls to the ground.

Aaron walks forward lifting his hands to punch noticing the black fluid filling up his hand he puts his hand on the ground and the black fluid covers that area the Tarkatan stands up swinging his blade at Aaron who sinks into the ground the Tarkatan looks around felling something tug his legs he looks down seeing hands a yell from the distance they look at one of the roofs seeing Aaron standing there holding something he pulls hard and the Tarkatan fires into the hole and is thrown from the roof as quick as he got there rolling on the ground Aaron hops of the roof rolling he winches "can't move to quick till my fatigue goes down" he stands straight glaring at the Tarkatan who charges him throwing a punch this time Aaron dunks under instead of blocking his arms seem to float there while he does he sends a kick towards him the Tarkatan blocks it sending another punch knocking Aaron back he lifts his arms this time firing forward the Tarkatan kicks he dunks under punching him hard down low the Tarkatan groans Aaron grabs him by the arm throwing him over his shoulder then kicking him.

Johnny looks at Sonya "I taught him that" he says with a grin Sonya rolls her eyes watching the fight continue. the Tatkatan catches one of Aaron's punches lifting his other arm that now had the blade out and bringing it down on his arm Aaron catches his other arm pushing it up and kicking it into the Tarkata head. it sticks out from his mouth as he falls back retracting the blade Aaron looks towards the cloak figure who he figures to be a man they grin at him vanishing Aaron growls grabbing the Tarkan who was still alive after that.

**Winner Aaron Final Round Fight.**

The Tarkatan looks at Aaron glaring at him "your the reason he got away" he lifts his arm lifting them a bit he kicks Aaron who only grunts squeezing tighter the Tarkatan kicks harder this time getting him to let go he slashes with his blade cutting into Aaron from the front, Aaron gags falling a bit back they sends a kick at him Aaron manages to block they grabs him throwing him he slams into one of the pillars falling to the ground shaking his head as he stands up. He looks up seeing them bringing their blades down towards him Aaron rolls out of the way firing forward and sacking them he lifts his fist punching the Tarkatan over and over again grinning as some of the blood splatters on his face the Tarkatan grabs his waste pulling him forward making him roll off him. Aaron stands up dunking under another of their blades he swings again this time he catches it with his hand holding it there till the blade retracted turning into a punch making Aaron fall back.

Before he can get up they aims the blade at his face Aaron grins as the Tarkatan sends his blade back firing it forward it hits nothing he looks the black fluid on the floor he looks under him seeing it there as well his blade has fired into him again he retracts his blade limping his now destroyed leg he looked around a more black fluid Aaron raises from it grabbing them and pulling him in. Aaron jumps out vines following him they fire back down blood shoots from both the spots as it closes up Aaron lifts his hand a vine shoots out along with two things from the holes he grabs the arm the blade still out and cuts the head in half. the blood splatters over him he tosses the arm to the side .

**Winner Aaron Fatality**

Aaron walks over to the straight jacket picking it up and putting it back on he feels the rip parts being replaced by the vines he turns towards Shang Tsung who only smiles he shakes his head walking off.

POV:Aaron

I lean against the wall one of the vines unzipping my mask I throw up looking down the black fluid again I over did it with that one as well I shouldn't try using as much. A laugh from behind me I turn around the two are standing there the woman in green and plague. Plague smiles "that was amazing loved how that thing tasted thanks for dinner" she said "stop fighting so much take a break there'll be a few hours before the next battle starts try to let your body rest if you push any more the roots will rip your heart apart or she might eat you" Plague laughs "if he keeps up what he's doing he won't taste good I'm not gonna eat you" she said "then tell me what do you two want these powers all of this it making me annoyed I can't even kill the person I'm trying to kill the woman in green sighs "we wish we could tell you more but we can't just know where on your sighed Aaron trust us. I look over "someone's coming " I say to the two I already know they vanished I turn the corner looking two men and a woman walk by they look at me nodding I stare back one red one yellow one blue interesting. I sigh once they pass walking around "hey Aaron" I look over Liu Kang stands there "lord Raiden like to see you" he says.

Out of curiosity I follow him looking around do we eat here I think to myself seeing a few tables and people eating looking at around I notice alot of them staring at one another or looking over here I stop a bit away Jax Johnny Sonya Raiden and that hat guy are sitting at one table talking to each other two seats are open are one of those for me I sigh walking over as Liu kang sits next to Raiden I sit next to Johnny and Sonya looking around "Raiden did you need me for something" he nods "you don't want Scorpion to fight that cloak figure right" I look up nodding "then all you have to do is stop Scorpion from killing Sub-Zero " I remember them talking about them but didn't actually know it was an actual person. I nod "and when do you think he'll try " he shakes his head "just make sure your there I've seen some things and I think you being there might help Scorpion control his rage.

I shrug don't know how me being there will calm fire boy but whatever he thinks will stop him helps me "fine I'll be there when it happens" I say he nods "have you eaten anything" I look down I don't really look thin in the straight jacket but still I shake my head "there's some food on the large table I'll grab it for you" Johnny says patting me again on the back. I sigh do these people forget I'm a serial killer "so how human are you" Jax ask me I look at him shrugging "its just that not most people can do what you did back there" I nod "most people aren't crazy or at least not to my level of insanity" "you look pretty controlled for someone who's insane. I nod at her "of course I do three years in an asylum can put your mind close to breaking as much as it can fix like my case. Johnny comes back setting a plate down "the Johnny special I pick some of the best food for ya" I stare at it "its not grass or anything like that so thanks Johnny" he nods one of the vines come out unzipping the mask grabbing a knife the other one grabbing the fork cutting into the meat then placing it in my mouth.

They stare at me "what" I ask confused "you always eat like that" Johnny ask me I shake my head "most the time I attack it like you would an animal but they put this mask on me and fed me" I said taking a bite of the food and swallowing it "right we haven't seen your face what do you look like" Jax says "that is true would you mind taking the mask off so we could see" Raiden ask I shake my head "I put the straight jacket back on meaning I can tae it off unless I rip it from my head with these vines. I sigh "what if one of us do it" Liu Kang says "my vines might kill you or you'll get covered in that black fluid not sure what idiot would agree to do that" I take another bite of the food "besides I'm the one who put the straight jacket back on. I finish the food standing up "why you put it back on if you don't mind me asking" Raiden ask I sigh "self control so far I can keep myself from killing with my hands like this but you saw what happened out there not the friendliest of sorts with my hands free.

I walk out of the room looking another Tarkatan looks almost the same but he seems alot stronger than the other one he looks at me walking forward "Baraka " he stops I look over a four armed...woman was talking to him. He growls walking off with the woman I sigh don't really want to pick a fight with another if he already seen my trick as well I continue walking I could barley see out of the one eye hole no way in hell can I see well now I sigh stopping its the three I saw from before with someone else talking they nod walking off in different directions if I follow one of the guy's they might force me into another fight but then again so would the girl but then again she walking towards me I sigh might as well right I walk forward "hey " I say to her "yes" she ask we stare at each other for a moment in silence "can I ask who you were talking to back there" she sighs "you saw that then" I nod she walks a bit away "fine then you leave me no choice" she turns around a blue thing coming at me I jump to the side looking ice wait a moment sub zero like cold is she sub zero "stop wait" I say running forward dunking under one of her ice blast again getting close "stop I need to keep you safe" I growl she walks back "what are you talking about" I sigh "I have no fucking idea but if I keep you safe from fire head I'll get closer to my goal" she nods "but why would you need to protect me " I shake my head "no when you get into trouble with them I'll stop them from hurting you" Im so glad I found them would have been hard not knowing who sub zero was.

**_Hey gonna end it there sorry if no actual harem is progressing here and if things are progressing fast but you always got to keep the ball rolling if you like it or not thanks for reading also if you have any suggestion or just want to say something feel free to PM me or review I'll get on it as soon as I can. Making that clear I haven't decided on anyone yet just been setting up bridges with others even if it looks like he's getting even the bit close to anyone doesn't mean anything when I've figure out at least a few I'll show them might make a few people sigh or might make a few people get angry and I'm sorry if it does. Anyways Aaron's powers even if he can use and recreate the vines at will it puts alot of constriction on the roots surrounding his heart that was also explained in the story I wanted to make sure everyone knows that it takes alot of energy for him to even make of puddle of that black fluid that is also his blood the poison from the kiss and the plagues cause in the past are force actually through his blood stream making it harder for him to stay in non serial killer mode and makes how long he can keep using his abilities there's side effects like the blood shooting from his back and throwing up the actual plague and more actual ones if it becomes more serious. Thats the end of my rant sorry that this is so long thank you for reading and see you later._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I think its fine for me to walk from here I was planning to train if your gonna stay here stay out of the way" I nod walking over to one of the practice dummies firing at it kicking it hard I manage to stay into the air so I send another kick it slices through the head I feel good if the head was made of something harder. "You've got bad form" I look over at her my head tilting off to the side "you've go the power and ability to back up your sloppy fighting but if you keep it up like this you're luck in any fight is gone" I shrug "I can do this" he says the vines shoot from his back "I've seen but what happens if your enemy freezes it" she touches it and all the vine freeze I feel my back go stiff and the vines shatter "see the same thing with fire you won't be able to defend or fight against them. I crouch into my fighting position "if you think your abilities are so amazing why don't we go at it when I'm being serious? She nods lifting her hands "I was going to train anyways very well.

**Thirty minutes later**

I stare in awe that was amazing she had the same look on her face even if she couldn't shake my hand "what did you" I shake my head I had no idea it was something that shoot in my head when she went to freeze me, "hey could you teach me here it help make these fight easier on me" 'and increase my strength so I could kill him with ease' she looked at me with a pondering look even behind her mask you could tell "fine but we must try what we did when we come back" I nod smiling behind my mask "of course I think that be a" the door opens up to the large training room "a match has begun I was told to inform you" the man says walking off beckoning us to follow I look at her she doesn't seem to hesitate just following the man. I don't really think about it my revenge lays on this I can't let her die I can't let sub-zero die.

By the time we get there we see two men laying on the floor Scorpion standing over them he looks down at them "I will have my revenge but I will not kill sub-zero" I sigh that takes care of that now I don't have to worry about protecting "will not" 'wait what? "or cannot" I look over seeing a man bearing blue like sub-zero "you" the two start walking towards each other. "Who the hell is that? I ask her she looks at me confused "sub-zero" she says calmly I go a bit pale looking over running forward "to hell with your clan" Sub-Zero says "no to hell with you" I fire one of my vines at them as Scorpion grabs him I connect to his leg. A burst of fire and the two are gone I growl looking I see my vine bursting into flames firing right at me it gets to me lighting me on fire I scream out as a flash of light engulfs my eyes. "oh it seems you've already manage to made contact with me" someone says a large fire overhead "but time won't allow me to talk to you at the moment your not strong enough or stable enough to handle me I will see you again once you've become stronger.

Another flash of light I hit the ground looking around I see burning bodies and molten lava surrounding the area I listen looking over "the nether realm? "This is where I was reborn this is where you will pay! The two get into a battle position firing at each other "dammit I've got to get over there" I growl running forward a howl" I look a giant dog with three heads and horns wrap around its upper half roars at me I look 'there on the other platform its to far for me to just jump' I grin "doesn't matter if the dogs want to play fetch I'll rip out there bones and they can go and get them back after I throw them in the lava.

POV:?

**FINAL ROUND FIGHT**

Aaron gets into a battle stance his vines firing from his back he stops them a bit so they won't burn up on the ground the beast howls firing forward Aaron fires one of his vines at its horn using it to propel himself over as he fly's over he slashes at the creature with his vines it roars out in pain breathing fire at him he retracts his sliding the beast charges biting at him with the middle head. Aaron catches it holding it open with all four of his vines he looks he starts kicking the beast in the jaw another roar he looks over another head fires at him ready to bite he another vine comes out pulling him out of the way of the two heads the middle one bites into the left one as they both strike at nothing. The right one opens it mouth roaring the roar knocks Aaron through the air making him flip through it he lands on the edge of the platform he looks over Sub-Zero dunks under Scorpion kick but before he can attack Scorpion upper cuts him sending him back Sub-Zero rolls lifting his hands he goes to freeze him but it goes short because of the heat.

Aaron growls glaring at the beast "get out of my way" he roars his vine increase in mass becoming bigger he falls to his knees as blood covers the vines they smack the beast it doges them going to pounce on Aaron his vines connect to a pillar pulling him over he flips mid air seeing that they turn quick biting at him they catch him in there mouth he screams out in pain feeling the straight jacket ripping the mask holding up keeping the beast from biting through his head all the sudden it lets go howling out like it was in pain Aaron goes rolling to the floor looking his body covered with the black gunk from before like his vines had been making them weaker he pushes himself up slowly adjusting his mask the holes filling up slowly he runs forwards grinning under his mask.

The creature breaths fire at him again the vines shoot him left letting go off the pillar he lands running faster it charges at him biting the vines catch its mouth again he climbs in "alright you ugly fuck you wanted me " he roars sliding in "you can have me! The beast roars in triumph going to walk off but stopping Aaron waits till he thinks he's towards the middle I'm a plague and a plant meaning I should be able to do this. the vines burst from his back firing into the creature the plague following the vines burning through the walls of the beast . The beast roars again vines shooting from its mouth and everywhere in unison it begins to fall.

**WINNER Aaron Fatality**

the vines drill a hole through it stomach Aaron rolls out coughing "dammit" he says three of his vines wouldn't grow "I can't push much more" he says walking forward the plague heals him falling back inside the three original holes still showing he looks over Sub-Zero was laying on the ground slowly getting up. A man appears talking to Scorpion Aaron runs towards the ledge using the vine to pull himself across."Thats not me" Sub=Zero says Scorpion glares at him in anger as he goes to take of his mask Aaron kicks him him back landing.

POV:Aaron

Scorpion glares at me "you dare get into my way did you not see the way he slaughter my clan my family" I look at the images seeing Sub-Zero slaughter men women and children alike then slowly approaching a family hiding in a house he kills them to. I look at Sub-Zero he looked weak and confused "thats not me" he repeats himself "then who could it be" the bald man says "shut the hell up" Aaron says the man looks at him smiling "he's trying to stop you from taking revenge on your clan to finally help them rid them of this curse. Scorpion looks around then at me glaring "if you get in my way then you shall receive no mercy" he gets into a fighting stance "thats find I wasn't looking for it" I say charging at him he lifts his hand I look down seeing the flames I jump back glaring at him.

POV:?

**Round 1 fight**

Aaron charges forward sending a couple of kicks at Scorpion who doges them kicking him back Aaron goes spinning he feels something fire into his back "get over here" he fells himself tug over a sharp pain in his back he winches before he can do anything he feels his feet kick from under him he looks up seeing him lifting his hand up again he feels the fire from the floor and Scorpion fire at once he screams out in pain almost passing out.

**Scorpion wins Round 2 fight**

Aaron rolls back before Scorpion stomps his head out shaking out the pain he charges forward dodging scorpions blade he uppercuts him firing his vine at him he bring him down kicking him in the face he goes flipping back he lunges stomping on scorpion chest he kneels down punching him non stop in the face Scorpion kicks him in the back sending Aaron forward he roles standing up. Scorpion and Aaron still tired from the previous fight look like they'll pass out they both are recovering the vine on Aaron's back doesn't need to though it fires at scorpion upper cutting him the man hits the ground hard laying there for a second.

**Aaron wins Final Round FIGHT!**

The two shake out of there faze coming at each other Scorpion trips him going for the fire attack again this time Aaron manages to roll out of the way sending his vine at Scorpion who blocks it slashing at it Aaron manages to pull it back in time he looks Sub-Zero finally fully up "freeze my arm" he says Sub-Zero looks at him confused Aaron looks over seeing Scorpion going for a fireball "do it" he roars Sub-Zero nods freezing his arm Aaron vines wraps around his arm quickly "let me show you what I learn from that girl! He doges the fire ball punching far from Scorpion the ice shatter and the vine shoots at him Scorpion lifts his hand making another fire ball it hits the vine he draws his sword ready to finish him "without your vine your" he stops something stabs into him he looks the vine change from green to a white color it look jagged now "Plague and ice on a vine both will kill it but together change it into a bone like weapon. Scorpion slowly falls back hitting the ground "you messed up my plans" Aaron looks up a skeleton head hits him he goes flying back next's to sub-zero "now I'll end you myself.

**TIE**

"I don't think so" a figure made of flames appear grabbing the bald mans hands they push him back grabbing Aaron and tossing him over there shoulder Scorpion shakes his head "what happen" he says looking at Sub-Zero and Aaron "you got in my way " he growls flame burning from his hands "hold it there skeleton head" the figure says two fire hands grab scorpion holding him there "I wouldn't suggest hurting this kid when he can't fight we do it for him and your fire tricks won't work on me" they say "this is my fight I must avenge my clan" he roars "right and letting them stay dead is better than alive and from the looks of that image you can tell its fake" he says snapping his fingers "just a bunch of skeleton soldiers attacking people" they say Scorpion looks over seeing the skeleton attacking his clan a certain someone standing in the background smiling. Scorpion looks seeing the man had already vanished "you see he was using you this kid figure it out you couldn't ?

Scorpion shakes his head he walks forward slowly Sub-Zero and him staring at each other Scorpion extends his hand Sub-Zero looks at it then looks up nodding he takes his hand the two shake hands "good now take him back for me" the figure says setting him down into Scorpions arms "I'll take the mask I'll fix it for him when he reaches me he'll want it back anyways. The two nod the figure smiles "I want you two to help him he's kind of " the figure twirls their finger next to there head "out there" the two look at the boy nodding "I want you two to help him you owe your life to this boy if he would have died here after baldy had figure out that you knew he kill both of you in your weekend states so you owe him that much. The two nod once again "I will do as you say " Scorpion says "as will I" Sub-Zero says the figure nods "good then I give you the responsibility of taking care of him while we can't. The figure snaps their fingers and the three vanish in flames "you always half to be a show off don't you" Plague sat on a rock "why did we have to meet here? The two look over seeing Nature floating staying high up "because i burn up your place and the other's are still sleeping And last time we went to meet at Plagues. Nature sighs conceding "you have a point but this is a bit to dangerous for me" she says "its fine were only talking for a few minutes anyways so lets get down to it.

The three land in the center the earth realm warriors sigh seeing that three came back "its good to see you three in one piece" Raiden says with a small smile he looks at Aaron who was still passed out his hair a complete white from the chemicals they had left him in but had made his face soft and clear and manage not to change his face white he remained a pale tan color his eyes open a bit his eyes clouded over like his hair white. His hair was a mess but was shorter than expected for someone who always wore a masked "so he's a pretty boy" Johnny says "well not as good looking as me but he'll get there" he says with a smile "well its not what I expected to say the least" Sonya said "you think he was some monster under that mask" Jax ask "what did you think" Jax raises his arm "nothing" he says smiling "it seems as someone intervene with the match" Shang Tsung said "Scorpion kill these two" he says waving his hand across towards Sub-Zero Scorpion glares at him. Shang Tsung looks at him in confusion the bald man walks over saying something to him "I see so you work with the one who killed your family then? "He did not I saw the truth and I will have my revenge" he growls at him the bald man backs away a bit into a different room "again you will have nothing you will wait" he says Scorpion turns away from him picking up Aaron "wait.

POV:Aaron

"You've done well so far" a voice says to me in the darkness I try standing but something keeps me where I am "where am I what is this" two figures appear a glowing symbol behind them "hello Aaron" Nature says with a smile "you I really am insane" I say lowering my head "all of this its crazy a figment of my imagination " I say shaking my head "calm down" Plague says to me appearing in front of me. I go to scream but she covers my mouth my head it won't stop screaming out at me the entire room starts to shake mouths appear everywhere screaming "**die die die die" "burn into oblivion"** I scream there words fire into my head adding onto the pain that already exist "**well die alone well die in a hole" "no one can save us he's to strong he doesn't exist we killed them" "lies lies lies I'll kill them kill them all I'm a killer I can't be held down"** I throw up the black gunk appearing "such a waste" Plague says. She starts to walk back ignoring the screaming of the voices "**_I'll die before I let him get away with this"_** this voice was different from the rest formed of my hatred of him he appears in front of me grinning in sync me and all the voices scream "**die you bastard die a million times over burn in the oblivion of our hate be ripped apart by our creation our insanity die"** fire erupts from the ground the shackles holding me give a bit I fall forward looking around.

"You've taken another step to reaching the gate to your revenge" Nature says looking at the giant sealed gate "the other doors haven't open yet we can only show you what lies in the distant future you need to see your present and past to finally release you from your insanity. I stand up nodding "your almost strong enough to take another step with another one of us the truth and everything else will be reveal once you've passed through theses doors. I shake my head "I can't get stronger I barely survived that fight with whatever that demon was " Plague chuckles "thats the point you did meaning you increased in strength because of it the steps you've taken already allow you to wake one of us up your just not ready for them yet they'll contact you like me and Nature bitch did. Nature glares at her "plague I think you've taken your statement far enough" Plague flips her off "but he might be right his strength won't keep increasing because of near death experiences alone he needs teachers someone to help him.

I think about it "wait I was talking to ice girl about this I can gather teacher give the competition a few days gap maybe three days " Plague nods "that a great idea " she says "but how are you going to convince them to allow it" I nod "send me back now there about to take off with my body" I say to them feeling my chance slipping away "understood well see you again when your ready" Nature nods a flash of light hits I scream out "wait! everyone in the room freezes "I need to ask a favor" Shang Tsung looks at him "what would that be? "I need a few days of training" he stumbles forward "you need more warriors for your side if you put three days in between the tournament then I'll put it as high regards and might fight for you what do you say? He thinks about it for a moment a take steps away from everyone else so no one but me and him can hear "besides send me some of your people to teach me if you do you'll be able to spy on there warriors and use it to your advantage.

He smiles nodding "very well I'll grant your request the tournament will continue in three days time. I nod smiling "I'll be sending some warriors to train you" he says walking off I sigh falling back something keeps me up I look backs seeing to hands holding me up "didn't think fire and ice mixed" Scorpion and Sub-Zero look at each other a glare still hidden behind there mask and eyes I use to use that glare when I saw a mirror. I walk down the steps the two said they had to do something and took off before I could ask three people where left in the room me Raiden and someone I've never spoken to they had finished there conversation "Aaron glad to see your ok " he nods "my body healed itself again" I say smiling my face wasn't covered anymore so I had to watch my facial expressions "would you mind following cyrax for me " he says I look at the man walking away nodding. I follow him for awhile seeing him being stop by someone looks like that guy I killed. I run forward hopping over him as the girl with four arm gets close kicking her back I land "you" cyrax looks confused "lets talk after we deal with this I can't fight to well so I'll cover you as well as I can" he looks at the hand I extend towards him taking it he charges forward with me.

**That'll be it for this one if you have any suggestions or just want to say something PM me or review I'll see what I can do or reply back as soon as I can. I think this might be a good thing as well a bit of an info dump, Aaron mind or mental state will draw back any connection he has to Nature and Plague along with the others like they explain in the story he needs to drop his insanity to make it back to reality. Also Frost and Aaron fought she froze one of his vines and he use plague to break it out only she froze it again and broke it so he didn't know if it be helpful or not but using his arm as a propeller he manage to cut through the flames if that makes sense well till next time see ya.**


End file.
